There are many forms of arithmetic circuits which are combinational circuits that perform the addition of two or three input bits. A full-adder circuit which forms the arithmetic sum of three input bits has a well known truth table as described on page 121 of Digital Logic and Computer Design by M. Morris Mano (Prentice-Hall, Inc., 1979). Known implementations of full adder circuits include a sum of products implementation, a product of sums implementation and two half-adders combined with an exclusive OR circuit. Disadvantages of previous implementations include speed, transistor count and physical layout considerations.